Brother Wolf
by Rosmarinus
Summary: A continuation of The Potion Master's Wife. Remus and Caitlin settle into a life together, but there are those who disagree with their choices and willing to endanger them both. (RemusOther Character)
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not know J.K. Rawling, I have no ownership of any of her characters, storylines or ideas. I admire her world from afar and find myself walking through the dreamscapes of Harry Potter's adventures. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: Brother Wolf continues where The Potion Master's Wife ends. Would you believe the characters just took over and Caitlin and Remus felt like having their own epic love story? If you don't care for an original character, then they respect your preferences and ask you find another story to read._

_As a refresher, Caitlin Scott, the American granddaughter of Lord and Lady Scott, who perished in the first war, is a former bio-alchemical researcher for the American Department of Magick. She was recalled against her will to Hogwarts to fulfill a marriage contract with Professor Snape and had the better fortune to meet Remus Lupin. Upon the dissolution of that forced marriage, Caitlin and Remus were free to pursue their own romance._

I missed Christmas that year. Between throwing myself into creating the Gubbio potion and being temporarily dead, the holiday had been pushed from my mind. I know I saw the Great Hall decorated and I remembered Hermione and the other students leaving for their vacation. Otherwise, I was preoccupied.

It was mid-January before I recovered from my tumble off the staircase. When I could stand again, even though it was only for short amounts of time, I returned to my lab to prepare the next course of the Gubbio Potion for Remus. While he prepared his lesson plans at my worktable, I snuck some time to write to another college friend, asking for something special.

The intravenous potion needed a name. Wolfsbane Potion was named for its primary ingredient, aconite. Its invention had been a major break through in lycanthropy treatment. Unfortunately, tied to the prejudices faced by lycanthropes, there had not been much detailed research after its discovery. With Remus' help, I was preparing a journal article on the new potion, hoping it would spur interest.

It was while I was doing random searches for name ideas that I came across a beautiful story concerning Francis of Assisi and the wolf of Gubbio, Italy. It seemed the wolf had taken to hunting not only the villagers' farm animals but had attacked several people, also. A war of sorts sprang up between them – the villagers feared the wolf and wanted it dead and the wolf was so hungry that it risked its life to find food anywhere it might.

Francis was called upon to assist. Instead of praying for the destruction of the animal, he went to the wolf and called him Brother. "Brother Wolf," he said, "I want to make peace between you and the people of Gubbio. They will harm you no more and you must no longer harm them. All past crimes are to be forgiven."1 Miraculously, the wolf agreed. Francis led Brother Wolf into the very center of the village, surrounded by those who had wanted to kill him. And he brokered an agreement between the wolf and the people: If the people would feed the wolf, the wolf would accept what was given him and never hunt them again. The people agreed and the wolf placed his paw in Francis' hand to signify his agreement. There was peace in Gubbio. The wolf was no longer feared.

I kept my head turned toward the computer when I read that. I knew the name of the potion had to be in honor of that wolf, the people who had been brave enough to make peace and a saint that looked a dangerous creature in the eye and called him brother. Remus was behind me and I didn't want him to see me cry.

My friend, fascinated by my description of the potion and the story, had quickly written back and enclosed the small gift I had requested for my lover. I did the small amount of magic I was capable of on the metal and quietly took it to Dumbledore. The headmaster smiled at my request and added the additional charms.

I sat next to Remus as the students filed into the Great Hall for the start of spring term feast. Severus was down the table from us, glaring at individual students who dared to look at him as they entered. The hall was warm and I was feeling calm and relaxed; a completely different state of mind from one I had at the beginning of the last term.

Remus squeezed my hand under the table and smiled at me. I squeezed back, delighting in simply being able to touch him. Our isolation of the past semester made every moment now seem even sweeter.

There were a few whispers and pointed fingers from students who glanced our way. We knew this was coming and were as prepared for it as possible. Severus had no problem telling students last semester that he and I were married. My new place at the table was going to elicit comments. I already had a plan to clear some of the confusion away, but I needed to wait for Hermione to return to work for me to carry the plan out.

When my girl came in, she promptly ran into the arms of Harry and Ron, grinning happily. I could see her chatting quickly with the boys before slipping an arm around Ron's sister, Ginny. I was the last one she remembered and received a brief wave from across the hall.

"Harry has been anxious for Hermione to return," Remus said softly to me. "I guess Ron has been pacing the Gryffindor common room trying to puzzle out dating her. Harry has had enough."

"Oh, to be a teenager," I chuckled. "I remember the first night back in Bear Lodge. You would think we were all dating each other." Shaking my head, I laughed at the memory. "Especially my clan. Actually, we may have been."

"Young and in love," Remus agreed, raising his eyebrows significantly.

"Is almost as good as being 30s and in love," I told him. "Ask me about it tonight."

Remus choked, trying not to laugh. It was a blatant invitation and he knew it.

When the hall had filled, Professor McGonagall tapped her wand against her water glass, magically magnifying the tinkling sound. When the students were still, Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome back, one and all," he said. "I trust you have had a joyous holiday and are prepared for an exciting new term." There was some applause and a few groans. "I will spare you any announcements. Far be it for me to stand between teenagers and a good dinner."

With that, the headmaster took his seat again. The serving plates swelled with wonderful things for dinner and the scent of roast turkeys filled the hall. The chatter picked right up as the students filled their plates. It was a fine feast; Professor Sprout sat to my right and we talked about some of the plants we had worked with. Remus and Professor Flitwick discussed a recent London production of "Alas, I'm Transfigured My Feet." I had avoided most of the staff last term, that night I felt as if I were a member.

The students were finishing their dinners when an owl flew over their heads to the staff table. As the mail normally arrives at breakfast, the owl caught the attention of quite a few of them. It landed in front of Remus, dropping a bright red envelop. Remus picked it up, frowning.

"That's a Screamer," I said, frowning, and using the American name as he turned it over.

"A Howler," Remus corrected. He turned down the table toward Dumbledore. "Headmaster --?"

Dumbledore had also seen the letter arrive. "The side dinning room, Remus."

Remus quickly left his chair, followed by Dumbledore. I stood and went after them. Severus entered the small room off the Great Hall behind me.

Remus dropped the red envelope on the table just as it had begun to smoke. It flew in the air of its own accord and burst open. A woman's voice shrieked: "HOW DARE YOU RETURN TO HOGWARTS! WEREWOLVES HAVE NO PLACE TEACHING CHILDERN! MY MARCUS IS TO BE REMOVED FROM YOUR CLASS AND I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR I WILL PERSONALLY HAVE YOU TURNED OVER TO THE DEPARTMENT FOR THE CONTROL OF MAGICAL ANIMALS FOR ENDANGERING MY SON'S SAFETY!"

The letter burst into flames and fell back to the table. Dumbledore laid a hand on Remus' shoulder as he stared at the spot where the ashes fell. I held my breath in shock.

"Remus," Dumbledore said, "you have, as always, my confidence and support. I will not hear of you resigning your post at Hogwarts."

"Headmaster," Remus said weakly. His shoulders heaved. "Are you sure that is wise?"

Dumbledore was very stern and his voice held barely controlled anger. "Yes, I am quite sure it is wise. You are the best man for the position and you have the unique opportunity to change more than a few minds and prejudices."

There was snort from behind me. I turned to see Severus leaning against the doorframe.

"Curiosity satisfied, Severus?" I asked in a low voice. I mimicked his usual posture with my arms folded across my chest.

My ex-husband regarded me with interest for a moment. We both recognized this as the first challenge our friendship. Severus nodded. "Immensely, Caitlin," he replied. "I merely followed you for propriety's sake."

"Sure you did," I snapped and chose to let the matter drop. Just because he was my friend did not mean he intended to be Remus'.

Severus nodded in acknowledgement and left the dinning room. I went to Remus, still staring at the ashes while Dumbledore spoke to him. Noticing my approach, the headmaster squeezed his former pupil's shoulder again and backed away. When we were alone, I put my arms around Remus' waist and rested my head over his shoulder.

"Love," I murmured quietly.

Remus absently raised his hand to touch my cheek. "If there is one, Caitlin, there will be others."

I listened to his breathing steady before slipping under his arm, keeping my own arm around the small of his back. "Maybe," I said at last. "And we will deal with those if they do come."

Remus turned and kissed me, slow and lingering. He looked in my eyes, his own filled with sadness. "Do you understand what you are getting yourself into by becoming my paramour?"

"Bed, I hope," I said as lightly as I could. "Soon, too. When are all these kids locked up in their common rooms for the night?"

Remus laughed a little at my comment. We kissed again, pressing hungrily against one another.

Dumbledore is a sly and generous man, who cares very deeply for his people. Even though I was thrown into the mix and not a Hogwarts alumna, he treated me no differently than any other member of his staff. With my connections to Severus and Remus, I had become a de facto member of the Order of the Phoenix. It was his consideration for Remus, though, that moved me the most. That, and the special arrangement placing a magickal door between our sets of rooms, even though I was in a west tower apartment near the Ravenclaw House and Remus lived near the Gryffindor tower. This door allowed us the privacy, and respectability, of separate rooms and the privilege of quietly sharing rooms. It was, as Dumbledore confided in me, one of his more brilliant ideas.

The morning sun illuminated the sky when I rolled over to curl under Remus' chin. He growled gently in his sleep. I sighed contently. There was another week before I needed to start the Gubbio Potion again. The sound was merely part of who he was, the wolf that dwells within Remus.

I went to breakfast for the first time that morning with Remus. During the previous semester, I had avoided the students and most of the rhythms of life at Hogwarts. If I couldn't be with Remus, I hadn't wanted to be with anyone, let alone students who could sit in his classes. Hermione had been the only exception. Now I was curious about the school my own Lake Placid had been model against.

There were again stares from the students when we entered the Great Hall. Remus held his head up and ignored them out of long practice. I simply nodded to Hermione and stopped beside her to ask that she come to my lab during her break so we could work out her schedule.

"Classes will be interesting," Remus said to me, serving eggs on my plate. He passed a pot of hot chocolate to me. "The students are really trying to figure us out now."

I poured the chocolate and passed him a plate of toast. "Hermione is coming to my lab this afternoon," I replied. "They'll have something new to whisper about soon."

There was the sound of hundreds of wings as the owls arrived for the morning post. I watched, fascinated, as the owls swooped above the students' head, dropping packages into eager hands, or landing on the tables with letters from home. A few owls simply flew in to visit with their young witch or wizard if they didn't have anything to deliver.

"That's so cool," I said. "Our birds came to the separate lodges with our mail."

Remus seemed to be surprised. "You didn't see them last term?"

"I didn't go to breakfast," I reminded him. "I was taking my meals in my lab."

"Well, that would do it," he said. Remus squeezed my hand under the table. We had talked about it a few nights ago – it hurt less to avoid one another last term than to be near each other.

One of the owls swooped down to the head table and landed in front of me. It was a tawny colored bird and very large. It dropped a manila envelope on my plate. It turned around and shook its tail feathers at me before flying away.

I picked up the envelope and turned it over, checking the seal. It bore a double mark, a scripted "S" and "R." Taking out my seldom-used wand, I gently tapped the seal. The edges broke apart and a letter slid out. Remus leaned over to read it with me:

"To my dearest granddaughter and only grandchild, greetings from an erstwhile Grandfather."

A lump caught in my throat. I set the page down and sipped my hot chocolate. "I think," I said hoarsely to Remus, "that I would like to read this later. Not here."

Remus nodded and collected the pages, slipping them back into the envelope. I took the envelope and tucked it into the inside pocket of my robe. Remus checked his pocket-watch and nodded toward the dispersing students.

"Classes are going to begin shortly, Caitlin," he said. "Would you like me to walk you to your lab?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm alright," I told him. "I'll read the letter tonight when we get home." I gave him a smile. "You could stop by and remind me when it's lunch though. I could easily forget."

Remus chuckled. "I have yet to see you forget to eat."

"Ha," I replied. "When I'm in full-on research mode, it does happen. Travis used to bring me Chinese and pizza from the muggle restaurants when I was too wrapped up to leave."

"I'll have to remember that," Remus said. He slid his chair out. "I will see you for lunch, then, pet."

1 http/ 


	2. Grandfather's Letter

_Disclaimer: I do not know J.K. Rawling, I have no ownership of any of her characters, storylines or ideas. I admire her world from afar and find myself walking through the dreamscapes of Harry Potter's adventures. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: Brother Wolf continues where The Potion Master's Wife ends. Would you believe the characters just took over and Caitlin and Remus felt like having their own epic love story? If you don't care for an original character, then they respect your preferences and ask you find another story to read._

Hermione came in for morning break with Harry and Ron. Harry looked bemused but Ron's face was more flushed than usual. I watched them from my computer; Hermione crisply instructed the boys to sit at the work table and spread open a text book, her own set of notes and rolls of parchment.

"I'll check it over for you when you're done," she instructed. "We have an hour and a half, that's plenty of time to write 18 inches. Honestly, Ron, are you trying to fail out of potions at this point? You know Professor Snape is looking for a reason to cut you."

"No," Ron denied. "I just forgot it was due our first day back." He glanced at Harry for moral support. "Harry didn't do his until last night."

"Well, at least his is finished," Hermione snapped, and snatched up the roll Harry was holding. "And you're not going to copy it."

I suppressed my laughter, although my shoulders shook. There is one in every group, I thought, listening to Hermione play professor with her friends. Ron groaned and started scratching at the parchment while Harry opened a different textbook. Pretty sure I had my amusement under control, I swiveled around.

"Hello," I said. "And why are they doing this in my lab?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because they wouldn't get it done in the library," she said. More hesitantly, she added, "If that is alright, Dr. Shaw? Professor Lupin suggested it would be alright."

"Yes, it's fine," I reassured her. "How was your vacation?"

Hermione's eyes shone. "We went skiing," she said and then dropped her voice. "And I met another wizard. He finished Beauxbaton**s** last year."

"Oh, sixteen," I laughed. "That's wonderful, Hermione." I nodded toward the boys. "Have you told them?"

Hermione twisted a strand of hair around her finger and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "No," she admitted. "I'm not sure I want to."

I shrugged. "I'd wait a while," I told her. "See if there's anything there, first."

She looked a bit relieved. "So, what are we working on this semester?"

I opened up my note book and used my quill to point out parts of the formula. "Refining the Gubbio Potion. There are still some side-effects that wouldn't be good for general distribution. Also, it needs to be replicable in other labs and results before healers can prescribe it and pharma-wizards can concoct it. I'd like to present my prelims at the annual British Conference of Potions and Alchemy."

Hermione leaned over the notebook, reading. She nodded as her eyes skimmed the page. "So it did work? Professor Lupin hasn't transformed?"

"It worked," I said. "I was told he didn't transform either night. We have to start the next dose this coming week. Madam Pomfrey will be here Wednesday to draw some more of my blood for it."

Hermione made a face, scanning the notes. "You have that listed as one of the draw backs," she pointed out.

I nodded. "Because of the magickal aspects of our blood and the potion, it creates a bond between the donor and the patient. As it is, Remus can only have doses made with my blood."

I watched Hermione press her lips together, thinking. She stared at the notebook before finally saying, softly so the boys couldn't hear, "What does Professor Snape think about that?"

That was the opening I was hoping for. I couldn't help grinning. "Hermione, how good is the Gryffindor rumor mill?"

She smirked and glanced toward her friends. "Very good. What do you want to know?"

"Actually, I want you to help me feed it," I told her. "I wasn't conscious following the full moon. I had an accident and spent a few weeks in the hospital wing."

"What happened?" Hermione looked concerned as she climbed on the other swivel chair at the counter. "Are you alright?"

"I am now," I said. "Remember I said it was private why I married Professor Snape?" She nodded. "Well, it was a contract marriage that we were forced into, bound by a charm that held until one of us died."

I waited for the implication to register with her. Hermione's expression changed from interest to shock.

"You didn't die, did you, doctor?" she asked loudly. Both boys looked up at us.

"Yes," I said, glancing toward the boys, who had now forgotten their work. "Or, at least, as far as Madam Pomfrey could determine. It broke the spell and ended the contract. I am no longer married to Severus."

The boys exchanged glances and then looked at me with happy grins. Harry bobbed his head. "I am so happy to hear that, madam. You're too nice to be married to that git."

"Thank you, Harry," I said, letting the 'git' part slide by. "So, what I'm hoping your rumor mill can do is counter any concerns that students have about Professor Snape and me. I don't want people to think I'm cheating on him. But I'm here for the duration now, I think."

It took a minute for all of this to settle in for them. Hermione was the first to react, simply putting her arms around me in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she said at last. "You really died?"

I nodded. "I think so. I fell from one of the staircases. Madam Pomfrey said I broke my neck in the landing part of it. She used Skele-Grow and some other magicks on me when I started breathing again."

"Oh, that stuff is nasty," Harry said with disgust. "I had to take it second year to regrow the bones in my arm."

"Well, I don't remember," I said with a shrug. "What I'd like, though, is if you could let people know Professor Snape and I are not married. I don't want to ruin his reputation when they see me with Remus."

"Oh, I don't think you could do anything to his reputation," Ron said, making a face. "It's pretty well shot."

"Ron," Hermione scolded, "you need to have that essay finished."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered and returned to his scroll.

I set Hermione to breaking down my notes while I sent email to colleagues in the States. Dennis TwoWorlds had written he was impressed with my formula and was interested in replicating the results in Arizona. Hermione left the notes to check Ron's essay for a few minutes. Having them back, in my lab, was pleasant.

They left for classes again and I wrote letters to my counterparts in the Ministry of Magic. It had started to snow outside when classes ended for lunch and Remus arrived to fetch me. Even though we didn't hold hands in the halls, we still drew a fair share of stares.

The afternoon sped by on its own accord. By the last class of the day, I collected the research I wanted to take home for the day and headed to the defense against the dark arts classroom. I took a seat in back and opened a notebook. A few students said hello and nodded in my direction as they came in, clearly surprised to see me. Remus had invited me to audit the sixth-year class. They would be discussing werewolves that term, along with other creatures created by infection, such as vampires. I hoped the discussion would spark some ideas and I had the opportunity to learn from Remus as a student.

Remus entered the classroom from his office in the front and nodded to me. Through the blood bond I could feel his relief and pleasure at seeing me in his classroom. Ron and Harry came in late, earning another eye-roll from Hermione seated near the front of the class.

I was thoroughly wrapped up in his lecture and didn't notice how quickly the class went. Remus dismissed the students while I was still jotting notes. I watched as they left and he closed up his briefcase. Remus set it in his office before coming to my desk.

"So how did you enjoy your first Hogwarts class?" he asked as I stood up from the desk.

I leaned in and kissed him. "Very pleasant. Now if Instructor Martinez had been half as interesting as you, I might have passed my defense class."

We were again in the halls, on our way to dinner. Remus gave me a sideways glance and chuckled. "You failed defense against the dark arts?"

"Dark magicks," I correct. "And yes, I did, but there was a lot of practical to it and I just can't do the wand work. Superintendent Kincaid eventually had to exempt me."

I was in my usual position, curled up on the davenport with notes surrounding me, when Remus came home for supervising study hall. He was looking tired. The lunar clock noted it was still a week and a half to the full moon.

"Long evening, love?" I asked, glancing up from my pages.

"If we ever have children, none of them will be as spoiled a brat as Draco Malfoy," Remus said. He dropped his briefcase beside my small writing desk – I never used it, but he often did – and crossed the room to kiss me. "Further more, he doesn't realize I've heard it all before."

"Heard what?" I asked absently, returning to my formula.

"The insults." Remus' voice was exhausted as he sank into the fireplace chair. "I've spent 30 years as a werewolf. There is really only so much that can be said."

I stuffed away my work and leaned back to see him better. Remus' eyes were closed. I reached out and took his hand. "Draco Malfoy is an ignorant brat who is proud of that fact," I reminded him. "He's also one of the biggest bigots in this school."

"Perhaps," Remus replied, eyes still closed. He shuddered a bit and opened them. "Have you read your letter?"

I got up and went to my room, where I had left my robe. I returned with the envelope at sat at Remus' feet to pull out the letter.

"Here goes," I said and read aloud:

"_To my dearest granddaughter and only grandchild, greetings from an erstwhile Grandfather. I left this letter with my solicitor to have delivered to you in the event of your grandmother's and my death and upon your return to Great Britain. Contained herein are the documents you will need to claim your inheritance and your rights as Lady Shaw, Peer and Landholder. Those are the legalities to which you must attend. I recommend my solicitor and have included information on contacting her._

_Those are the words of a Lord of the realm to his only heir. Now let me speak as a grandfather to his granddaughter."_

My voice caught. Remus placed a reassuring hand on my hair. I paused before continuing.

"_My foolish son caved to his wife's insistence you be promised to the son of Snape. For failing in my ability to prevent this, I offer my humblest apologies. I pray that yours is the happiest of marriages."_

I chuckled and leaned against Remus' legs. "Well, it was happy only in that it was brief," I remarked.

"_The first time I held you in my arms, I wept. You were so tiny and yet absolutely perfect. I could not let you inherit a world of fear and hatred. Because of you, I have taken up the cause against Lord Voldemort. Perhaps by this time these dark times are a distance memory. Your grandmother told me to make this world a better place for you, and I always listen to your grandmother._

"_You, child, are very much loved. This you must always remember._

_Your doting grandfather."_

Remus stroked my hair. I passed the rest of the pack back to. "I'm making tea," I said gruffly and retreated to the kitchen.

When I returned with two steaming cups, Remus was reading the documents through. He gave a low whistle.

"Cait," he said, "you are well provided for."

"I'm what?" I asked, handing his a cup and taking my place at his feet again.

"Provided for," Remus repeated and passed the document to me. "I've only known James' family to have this much gold."

"Gold makes life easier," I said, reading it through. "Gringotts Bank. I guess we're going on a field trip. Buy you dinner?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Remus said. He touched my cheek. "Are you well?"

I nodded without a word. "I have you," I said tightly. "I'm always well."

Hermione and I started the Gubbio Potion later that week, after Poppy had drawn more of my blood. I focused my research on refining the potion and what aspect of magickal blood prevented the transformation. Often Ron or Harry, or both, would come with her to my lab. When she didn't have them working on their courses, I set the boys to cleaning or taking care of more simple projects.

The whispers and rumors picked up during the next week. Slytherin students were down-right hostile toward us; their head of house didn't show much interest in reigning them in. Hufflepuff students seemed bewildered by the commotion while the Gryffindors formed informal honor guards around us, due mainly to my friendship with Hermione and the boys and Remus' alumnus status. Ravenclaw just seemed to adopt me. Students from that house stopped me in the halls, sought me in the library and two even came to my apartment door.

The moon approached and Remus underwent the injections of the intravenous potion again. Severus once more gladly prepared the dungeon cell for Remus. We were concerned the potion might not take a second time and viewed it as precaution. This time, though, I sat with Remus.

"Take this," Severus had ordered as we prepared to close the door. "It's a stupefy potion. Spray it at him if he begins to transform. It will give you time to get outside and bolt the door."

I took the little spray bottle and slipped it into my robe pocket. "Thank you, Severus," I said.

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head toward me. "I would be most disappointed if anything happened to you, Caitlin," he said gravely. Severus gave an exaggerated sigh. "And the consequences on Lupin's behalf would be most unfortunate."

"I knew you had his well-being at heart," I said cheerfully.

Severus glared. "Hardly."

Moonrise arrived an hour after the door closed behind us. Remus paced worriedly in the cell. His hands were clasped behind his back.

"I shouldn't have allowed you to stay with me," Remus said. "If I transform —"

"I'll spray you with the potion Severus gave me and run like hell," I reassured him, watching the clock. "Sit, love. Trust me. Look." I pointed to the clock. "The moon rose and you haven't transformed."

Remus scrutinized the clock and then examined his hands. I went to him and took his hands, kissing each smooth palm.

"See, no wolf," I said gently.

Remus kissed me. "It is almost too much to believe." He put his arms around me and I pressed to his side. "I can feel you. Not just here, but inside. I know what you're feeling, where you are."

"Blood knows blood," I told him, kissing him again. I started to giggle. "So name one thing you've never done on the night of the full moon."

"There are a great many things I've never done," Remus said. I nipped his neck. "Oh. Oh." The clue arrived. He kissed me deeply. "There is something I've never done during the full moon. And oddly, here we are, locked together for the night."

"Just look at that," I said. I grinned mischievously. It was a good night.


	3. The Betting Pool

_Disclaimer: I do not know J.K. Rawling, I have no ownership of any of her characters, storylines or ideas. I admire her world from afar and find myself walking through the dreamscapes of Harry Potter's adventures. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: Brother Wolf continues where The Potion Master's Wife ends. Would you believe the characters just took over and Caitlin and Remus felt like having their own epic love story? If you don't care for an original character, then they respect your preferences and ask that you find another story to read._

Again the Gubbio potion was successful. Without the physical stress of transforming shape in two months, Remus was growing stronger and healthier than he had been in many years. He looked younger and Albus quietly confided to me that he had not seen Remus so well or happy since his school days.

I dove back into my research and correspondence. TwoWorlds wrote he was pleased with his laboratory tests and was preparing to test the potion on two lycanthropes. Calypso DelaMer wrote she was not able to do the lab research to replicate the results, the Conjunction was involved in another project, but reviewed my formulas and written observation and sent her encouragement. This was the most exciting research she had read in "ages," she wrote.

The conference was in May. Dumbledore had approved Remus' request to go with me to present my findings, even though we would return the day he would need to begin the Gubbio treatment. We planned to use portkeys rather than train travel – neither of us could Apparate – in order to have a cushion of time. The Gubbio Potion was not a cure and could be as demanding a master as Wolfsbane Potion in treatment.

Hermione worked at my side most days. She was considering her career path and asked a lot of question about the life of a researcher. The idea of pure academic research interested her as a way of helping people. I pointed out there were many types of academic magick to research, not just alchemy or even bioalchemy, which is a newer field of study.

Alchemy is the study of transforming one material into another substance; traditionally lead into gold. It encompasses transfiguration through the use of physical materials rather than pure directed thought, potions study and creation and refinement of substances on visible and invisible planes. Bioalchemy focuses on the transfiguration of living organisms and magickal viruses, such as lycanthropy. It combines potions with healing magicks.

This was the second year Remus had taught at Hogwarts; he had been there two years earlier and resigned when Severus "let slip" his medical condition. Albus had insisted he return to teach. From what he told me, Hogwarts didn't have much luck in keeping Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers.

Valentine's weekend we made plans to visit Diagon Alley. Saturday morning I would sign the papers to take control of the Shaw family fortune and that evening we planned on dinner and a concert. We would ride the Hogwarts Express overnight to London.

In the meantime, daily life continued to revolve. Remus received two more disturbing Howlers. The number of owls arriving for my research increased. Hermione tutored Ron in every subject, except the one he was coming to her for. Severus came a few times to my lab to verify some of my work

"Healers have grappled with this for centuries," he said, looking up from my microscope one day. "How did you come to this conclusion?"

"Lycanthropy is a magickal, blood-born pathogen, right?" I asked. Severus nodded. "And aconite prevents the dementia associated with transformation by preventing the mind from transforming with the body. A lycanthrope's body has to constantly regenerate in order to transform completely. So, by harnessing that need to regenerate with the aconite and then giving the body another pattern to follow, instead of changing form, the person's body will instead attempt to perfect its current form. That's were magickal blood comes in to play," I pointed to part of the process and the accompanying formulas, "because the body is following the basic DNA pattern of that blood over the wolven pattern suppressed by the aconite."

I grinned. Severus scowled, pouring over the research and tentatively pressing buttons on my laptop.

"There must be a flaw," he muttered. "Can you account for all the effects that blending magickal blood has?"

"Not all," I admitted. "And yes, there are flaws."

"I detest needles," Severus said, returning to my research. "That will be a problem in persuading healers and werewolves alike."

Needles, I knew, were too "muggle." This would be a major draw back in the wizarding healing community. I shook my head. "We've adopted some of their other methods. Can you find a better way to introduce the potion without the body breaking it down first?"

"And how is your pet wolf?" he asked copying the formula for a variation of the potion on parchment. "Slytherin has a bet on how long until you are infected."

"They would," I said darkly. "And don't refer to Remus that way."

"What way?" Severus finished his notes and looked up, the picture of false innocence. "Without the Wolfsbane or the Gubbio potions, he becomes a wolf. We are both aware of it, no matter how loath you are to say 'werewolf.'"

"He is a man, Severus," I scolded.

Severus shrugged. "That is what he wishes you to see. Are you aware that he can be devious or that he played a role in a murder plot?"

I folded my arms. Remus had told me why Severus hated the Marauders and him especially as the last one. "Unwittingly played a role," I corrected. "And you, dear, how many murders have you committed?"

"Quite a few," he admitted casually. "Had Potter not interfered, I would have succeeded in two more."

I sighed. "You are a cold man, Severus. So, what do you make of this line of research?"

"It's very interesting," he said. He settled back against the counter, arms crossed. "It's also interesting I bring you from America and Lupin shares your bed."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose and counted to ten. "We are not doing this, Severus." The potions master smirked at my discomfort. "Both of us are much happier than we were last semester."

"Are we?" Severus asked dryly.

"Severus," I said, taking a deep breath. "What are the odds?"

"Odds of what, my lady?" he asked, frowning.

I turned back to my computer and picked up my quill. "How long until I'm infected," I told him. "Because I want in on the betting pool."

Severus chuckled and collected his papers. "Opening bet is two galleons."

"Put me down for six," I said and opened the formula field again.

Remus and I took the overnight trip down to London after the last class the day before Valentines. We had the same coach car we road to Hogwarts last summer. This time the ride was more pleasant. I fell asleep with my head in Remus' lap while he hummed. There were no nightmares for either of us. The trolley witch came past just after sunrise with hot chocolate for us.

From Kings Cross we took a muggle taxi cab to Charing Cross Road and the Leaking Cauldron. It was an old medieval-looking pub sandwiched between a book store and a record palace. Remus paused before the doors and frowned. He seemed to be preparing himself. I took his hand and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"We don't need to stay," I reminded. "We go through and down the way. And then," I grinned and licked my top lip suggestively, "we find that bed and breakfast that assured me they had feather beds."

Remus gave me a considering look and smiled in return. "Woman, you have a one-track mind."

I swung our arms playfully. "I do, don't I? Now show me this community you call Diagon Alley. We go sign papers and then have lots of sex."

Remus laughed, squeezed my hand and pushed the door of the Leaky Cauldron open.

For contrast, let me say the American wizarding communities vary greatly but mostly reflect a world frozen sometimes around the Revolution, only cleaner and with brighter fabrics. The Leaky Cauldron was dimly lit and smelled of ancient fires and fatty meals. There was a bar and several smaller tables filled with patrons. It mostly resembled a medieval meeting house with stone walls and a wooden ceiling. A bald old barman was wiping glasses and nodded toward us. More than one person turned to watch us enter; and more than one of them recognized Remus enough to step away as we passed.

A round-faced man with red hair approached us from one of the tables and took Remus' hand. His robes were neatly patched and he had a hurried expression.

"Beautiful day, isn't?" the man said. "I brought Molly up to do some shopping. I was hoping to meet you here."

Remus returned the man's handshake with affection. "Arthur, good to see you." Remus motioned toward me and I shook Arthur's hand. "May I introduce Dr. Caitlin Shaw, academic researcher at Hogwarts? Cait, this Arthur Weasley. His son does homework at your worktable."

"Ron's dad," I said, noting the red hair. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"I heard Lady Shaw had returned," Arthur said, taking my hand and bowing slightly. "It is an honor to meet you."

A flush crept up my cheeks and I was surprised to be blushing. Remus' posture was relaxed and Arthur had the same warmth his son did. "Thank you," I said, slightly flustered. "But I'm just Caitlin."

Arthur waved us toward the back of the pub and out into an alley. "I thought we'd do better talking on our way to meet Molly," he explained. He gave Remus a sideways glance; Remus nodded in return. I took a guess the discussion would have to do with the Order.

"I have some paperwork to deal with at Gringotts Bank," I told Arthur. "Maybe you two could visit while I take care of that? Then maybe the four of us could have lunch; I would like to meet Mrs. Weasley."

Arthur coughed and Remus looked uncomfortable for a minute and I wondered if there was a problem with Mrs. Weasley. Then I remembered a few whispered words from Hermione about how rich Ron's parents were in their love and poor in material things.

I placed my hand on Arthur's arm and smiled as warmly as I could. "I have to settle some of my grandfather's accounts," I said. "After that, I would be honored if you'd allow me to treat you. Grandfather would expect no less of me."

Arthur was undecided for a moment. Remus nodded his head slightly and Arthur smiled in return. "That is very kind of you, Caitlin," he said at last. "We'd be happy to join you."

"Good," I said happily, linking an arm through each of theirs. "Then, will you gentlemen show me where this bank is, first?"

They walked with me to Gringotts Bank, an imposing white marble structure at the end of the alley. I reassured Remus I could handle this on my own and shoo'ed him away with Arthur. They would be back in an hour with Molly. With a parting kiss from Remus, I pushed the heavy doors open and entered the bank.

I wasn't expecting the goblins. They were little people, barely to my waist, with big ears and really ugly faces. We had studied about them in school and I'm sure there are some who live in the United States, but I had never met one before. The first one I did meet scared the heck out of me and I jumped straight in the air.

"May I be of assistance?" the goblin asked. Its voice was gravelly and low. It wore a little banker's uniform and seemed to be frowning at me.

"Yes, please," I said as politely as I could. "I recently inherited some gold and need to sign paperwork before I can make a withdrawal."

The creature surveyed me with palatable distain before directing me to one of the side cubbies. Another goblin in a Victorian suit pointed me into a chair in front of his desk. I presented the documents and the small key forwarded by Grandfather's solicitor.

The goblin banker had me sign additional documents and verified my identification. He continually made displeased grunts throughout the interview.

"Lady Caitlin Shaw," the goblin finally said, "Gringotts is pleased to have you as a patron. Your family has a long history with us."

"Thank you," I said and extended my hand to shake his. The goblin stared at me in shock and it was evident he distrusted me. I wondered if any witch or wizard had ever offered him such a courtesy. He finally took my hand and shook once. "May I make a withdrawal now? I also would like to exchange some for British pounds."

"Certainly, Lady Shaw," he replied and pressed a small button. A moment later another uniformed goblin appeared. "Griphook will show you to your vault and then to a teller who will assist you."

I stood and thanked him again, following Griphook. He showed me to a little conveyance that reminded me of a coal cart. We were soon rocketing down below the bank into caverns lined with vaults. Griphook steered the cart down the rails and finally to my family's vault. We climbed out and on a narrow platform. Griphook stroked one of the vault doors and it dissolved. He indicated it was safe for me to go inside.

Nothing in my average American experience prepared me for the mound of gold coins in front of me. The pile was almost twice my height and spilled in a diameter of more than six feet. When I signed the papers stating how much money Grandfather had left me, I thought I understood. I even thought I had done the correct conversions (one galleon five pounds seven and half dollars).

"Is everything in order?" the goblin asked dryly.

I swallowed and steadied my voice. "Yes, everything is," I replied. From my satchel I pulled a leather bag and filled it with coins until I thought it would be too heavy. There was no way I could comprehend how much I was carrying, I thought with irony, even given my doctorate or mastery.

Griphook rocketed the cart back to the main level and showed me to a teller, who counted out 40 galleons to covert into pounds and then marked down how much I had taken before handing me a receipt, listing my balance. The small numbers on the parchment compared to the pile below the ground still made little sense to me.

Remus and Arthur were waiting for me when I stepped out into the sun. Molly had joined them; Arthur introduced us. From the first, I liked her. A very motherly, no-nonsense woman, she was both soft and in firm control of her surroundings. We found a little bistro with a table near the window where we could watch the street. It was a pleasant afternoon; after our sandwiches I insisted I needed hot chocolate and biscuits, so of course they had some.

"Now, dear," Molly said, and patted my hand as we were parting, "you and Remus must come to the Burrow for dinner. And sometime, soon, too. I dare say you both could use a home-cooked meal."

I grinned. "Yes'm," I responded and hugged her. "I'm a long way from home and a real dinner would be nice."

Molly smiled and patted my cheek. Arthur took my extended hand and clapped Remus on the shoulder. We watched them leave toward the Apparition / Disapparition point. Impulsively, I leaned over and kissed Remus' cheek.

"So," I coyly said, "shall we find this bed and breakfast? I could use an afternoon nap before dinner and the concert."

Remus smirked. "You don't nap."

"You're right," I said lightly. "We'll have to find something else to do, then."

He twined his fingers in mine as we walked along the street. A light snow had begun to fall. Our cloaks made the snowflakes swirl as we walked along. The diffused light of early evening filled the alley and streetlamps flickered to life one by one.


	4. A Promise Made

_Disclaimer: I do not know J.K. Rawling, I have no ownership of any of her characters, storylines or ideas. I admire her world from afar and find myself walking through the dreamscapes of Harry Potter's adventures. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: Brother Wolf continues where The Potion Master's Wife ends. Would you believe the characters just took over and Caitlin and Remus felt like having their own epic love story? If you don't care for an original character, then they respect your preferences and ask you find another story to read._

We found Thistle Audleys Bed and Breakfast1 down past Ollivanders Wands. It was a narrow old house in the alley, at the edge of the residential section, with an old wooden sign hanging from the second level. The front door brought us into a parlor that smelled faintly of old lavender flowers. In the hall was a small table with register book and a bell.

Remus tapped the bell, sending a gong ringing through the house. We waited until the innkeeper, a little old wizard, toddled down the hall. He had snow white hair that stuck out in forty different directions. He smiled in greeting.

"Ah, and who do we have here?" he asked nodding to us and checking his book. "Two for the night?"

"Yes," Remus told him. "We owled ahead. Professor Remus J. Lupin and the Lady Caitlin Shaw."

The wizard traced his finger over a list of name in the book and paused at our reservation. "Here it is." His head bobbed up. "You are from Hogwarts, then?"

That struck me as an odd question. Remus answered that we were, frowning slightly. The wizard coughed and seemed flustered.

"There was something in the Daily Prophet," he said, "a while back. Do you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Remus' jaw worked for a moment, and he nodded firmly. The little wizard seemed to wobble from foot to foot.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, making my voice sound as pleasant as I could. "We would like to settle in our room before dinner tonight. There is a concert we are down to hear."

The wizard looked from Remus, to me and back. There was something terribly fishy going on in his head and I did not like the attention he was giving my paramour. I laid my hand gently on Remus' arm. The silence lengthened.

"Well," I said at last, no longer pleasant, "we can find another room for the night. I dare say the Shaw family gold spends well elsewhere."

With that I turned and made to leave. I felt Remus beside me do the same.

"Wait," the man stammered. "I'm sorry." He tried to laugh. "The Thistle is honored to have the Lady Shaw and her companion for the night."

I stared at the little man until his fidgeted. "Remus? What would you like to do?"

Remus examined his fingers. He shrugged as if it were no matter. "Here is fine, I suppose." He picked our bag back up and prepared to follow the innkeeper.

The innkeeper took a key from the rack and motioned for us follow him. We climbed a narrow staircase up three floors and down a dark hallway. He showed us into a spacious room with a fireplace and a small loo. A lovely quilt covered the bed.

"Everything seems in order," Remus said. "Thank you."

The wizard scurried out of the room and Remus soundly shut the door. He sat down in the arm chair beside the fireplace and covered his eyes.

"What the hell was that about?" I demanded, hands on my hips. The desire to climb back down three flights of stairs and throttle the innkeeper was painful in my chest.

"Rita _fucking_ Skeeter," Remus said, eyes still closed. "Former reporter for the Daily Prophet. That is, until your girl Hermione persuaded her otherwise. During the Tri-Wizard Tournament she wrote Dumbledore had dangerous taste in teachers, disclosing to the world Hagrid was half-giant and I am a werewolf."

"You are so kidding me," I said in horror. "That – downstairs – was about your lycanthropy?" I had sat down on the bed, picking up a small china flower vase, turning it over in thought.

"Yes, pet," Remus said. His voice had the tired tone that indicated disgust and acceptance.

The vase exploded in a shower of shards and dust against the far wall. I had hurled it with all my strength, my anger finally getting the better of me. Remus' eyes were open and he was instantly at my side.

"Bastards," I whispered furiously and he gathered me in his arms. "Who cares? It's an illness, Remus. They can't treat you that way. In the pub and now here. It's wrong, love, it is wrong."

Remus made soothing sounds until I caught my breath. He separated us just enough to look in my face clearly. "You may view it as an illness," he said gently, "but among our people the memory of werewolves savaging people is still very fresh. The Wolfsbane Potion is barely 12 years old and not everyone can afford to have it every moon. They are still afraid and they have reason to be."

"Bigotry is still bigotry," I said. I gripped his hands. "It's not like this at home. When this war is over, come back with me. They won't treat you like that in Washington. Fuck, in D.C., the muggles might even see it as a political benefit."

Remus smirked and stroked my hair. "How is it you came into my life?" he asked, almost to himself.

"Blame my mom," I said and rested my head on his shoulder. His scent relaxed me and I softened in his arms.

Remus chuckled in my ear, a deep, warm sound. I snuggled closer to him. "You're sniffing again," he said.

I licked his neck. "Can I help it if you're yummy? How long until dinner? I've been waiting to get you alone all day."

Remus leaned in and kissed me, his tongue tracing the inside of my mouth and his hands slipping down over my shoulders. "Have you, now?" he said, pushing my robe off and slipping his hands to the hem of my blouse.

Remus selected a small dinning room for dinner. It was the Blue Star and close to the opera house. The matre'd seated us in a warm little cove, bringing a bottle of wine and fresh bread. We moved our chairs around so they were next to one another and our knees were touching under the table. Dinner was a lovely roast and fresh vegetables, followed by tiramisu and coffee.

"Thank you," Remus said as we sipped coffee and listened to a charmed violin. "I don't believe I have ever had a happy Valentine's day."

I smiled and bobbed my head. "It's been years since I've spent Valentines in love, let alone with someone I love. But," I said mischievously, "it's not done yet." I opened my handbag and took out a small velvet box. "I have something for you; something to remind you of how much I love you."

Remus took the box, his eyes registering the surprise. He turned it over twice. I nodded and pecked his cheek. Slowly, he creaked open the hinges. Inside laid the medal I had requested from my friend, strung on a thin silver chain. For a moment Remus was confused.

The medal depicted St. Francis of Assisi and the wolf of Gubbio. Francis had his arm around the wolf with his other hand raised in blessing. The wolf was looking back toward the saint. The back of the medal had the words "Pray For Us" in raised letters.

Remus took the medal from box to examine it more closely. He weighed it in his hand, sensing the charms Dumbledore and I had added.

"Francis didn't fear the wolf," I told him softly, "and because of that he was able to call him brother." I squeezed Remus' hand. "I have no fear of the wolf; the spirit of the Wolf has been my patron since I was 12-years-old. I love you completely."

Remus looked at me with shining eyes. "You've charmed it," he said. "Protection and love."

"Of course," I told him. "I can't let you go about without my love to protect you." I took the medal and undid the clasp on the chain. "The chain is unbreakable, too. It will add links as it needs to stretch." Remus leaned in to allow me to fasten it around him. He took that moment to catch me in a kiss.

"I love you," he said, his voice steady and strong. "I love you, Caitlin. There is no other woman like you."

I flushed and twined my fingers in his, left my hair fall forward to hide the blush creeping up my cheeks. "You are my mate," I said, barely audible. "There can be no other."

Remus pressed his forehead against mine and gently brushed the tears away from the corner of my eyes. "And it is so," he whispered. "You are my mate."2

We slept late the next morning, curled against each other's bare skin. House elves left a full breakfast for us beside the fireplace. Remus waved his wand at the tray and it floated to the bed where we picnicked before bathing and dressing. We checked out mid-morning, finished our shopping and headed toward the Leaky Cauldron and the train home to Hogwarts.

The trolley witch shoved hot chocolate on us throughout the ride back, until Remus charmed the door locked. He taught me one of the kids' games, Exploding Snap, and we played until it was dark outside the window. I curled against him when the lights came on, while Remus read aloud to me.

A horseless carriage waited for us in Hogsmead. We climbed aboard and it lurched into the night, up to Hogwarts Castle. The school was quiet when we arrived and no one, save Mrs. Norris, noticed Remus follow me behind the tapestry of Hekate and her Familiar.

Monday morning arrived. Remus and I entered the Great Hall together. We passed the students, also drifting in, and took our usual seats. Minerva greeted us and returned to her conversation with Hooch about Quidditch. Dumbledore was absent; Severus sat alone. He seemed to be waiting for something. I smiled in his direction and received a brief nod.

Near the end of breakfast, the owls arrived with the morning post. There was a commotion as students started to notice and point at a large blue jay carrying an oversized red envelop. It soared toward the head table and landed with a 'thunk' in front of me. It dropped the envelope and screeched angrily at me.

"Oh, my goodness…" I stared at the envelope in horror. Remus was out of his seat as I shoved my chair back and made to grab the Screamer and run. I was not fast enough; after all it had been 14 years since one of these had been dropped on me and I was out of practice.

The envelope jumped in the air, enlarging to resemble a giant mouth. A furious woman's voice poured out:

"ARE YOU INSANE? HAS MY ONLY CHILD FINALLY LOST HER MIND? I SEND YOU ENGLAND TO MAKE A RESPECTABLE MARRIAGE AND THEN FIND OUT YOU NOT ONLY _DIE _BUT YOU SHACK-UP WITH A WEREWOLF? I DO NOT WANT A LETTER OF EXPLINATION; I WANT YOU BACK IN THE UNITED STATES, CAITLIN, WHERE I CAN SEND YOU FOR PROFESSIONAL HELP!"

The envelope shredded itself into tiny pieces. The blue jay screeched again, just to make sure I had taken the point. Every eye in the Great Hall was turned on me.

Dramatically, I waved my hand toward the remains of the letter. "Ladies and gentlemen," I said with my head high, "my mother." I bowed slightly toward the students.

After a moment of hush, the students erupted in applause. Severus looked far too smug at his end of the table to be surprised by the display. I stalked down the dais to stand beside him.

"Severus Snape," I hissed. "A word, please?"

He is very bad at looking innocent. Severus followed me into the anteroom. He leaned against the door with his arms crossed. He was the model of self-satisfaction.

Remus entered behind us and took a seat, folding his hands on the table.

I closed the door and pulled my wand, waving it toward the lock. One of the few charms I could do was seal a room.

The three of us waited in silence. I waved my wand in Severus' general direction as I fought to control my fury.

"Is there a point to this?" Severus finally asked. "I do have a class to teach, unlike some members of this castle."

"How could you do that?" I stormed. "This is my mother, Severus! I have a right to tell her about my relationships. That was in front of the entire school."

"I know," Severus drawled. "I was there. And do be careful were you point that thing."

So I pointed my wand directly at him. Severus looked totally unconcerned. Remus was frowning and his hand went to his own wand.

"I may not be able to hurt you with this," I said, my voice low and deadly, "but that does not mean I am without resource. We agreed to be friends. _I_ want to be your friend but you are making it very difficult."

"So what are you proposing?" Severus said, looking slightly less bored. His posture was very much one of a professor but interested flickered across his face.

The problem was, that was a good question. I didn't dare look to Remus with Severus watching; I would lose what credibility I had with the potions master.

"Severus, you back away from my relationship with Remus," I said, "no snide remarks, no letters to my mother, nothing, and we continue a professional working relationship."

"And if I don't want to find a cure for werewolves?" Severus asked. "What shall we collaborate on?"

"The Order of the Phoenix," I said. "My skills are at your service in any manner to bring He-Who-Is-Evil down. And not that they wouldn't be anyway," I interrupted as he started to point out they were already, "but this is different. We work together and we share credit."

"Done," Severus said quickly. "We share credit."

"But not on Gubbio," I quickly amended. "That is mine, especially with the upcoming presentation."

Severus' lips curled in his customary sneered and he made a slight bow. "Of course, Caitlin," he said. "I wouldn't want to be associated with it anyhow; what with the blood bond it creates."

I pointed to the door and unsealed it. With a tilt of my head, I said, "Don't you have a class, dear friend?"

Severus nodded in return and swept from the anteroom. I sat heavily beside Remus and dropped my head to the table. He laid his hand on the small of my neck and gently massaged the tight muscles there.

"Pet?" he asked softly.

"Why is it," I asked without looking up, "only my dead relatives write to say they love me?"

1 I liked the name so I borrowed it. Here's the real place: http/ Wolves mate for life. These two don't give a wit about my script and just declared themselves married. sigh


	5. Ransacked

_Disclaimer: I do not know J.K. Rawling, I have no ownership of any of her characters, storylines or ideas. I admire her world from afar and find myself walking through the dreamscapes of Harry Potter's adventures. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: If you've come this far, I thank you. I realize the plot is a bit subtle but it will become clear as we go along._

There was no improvement to that day. From the anteroom I went to my lab, intent to continue my preparations for the conference and to begin the next round of Gubbio for Remus. It was likely I would be making that potion, or its next generation, every month for the rest of our lives. The thought weighed on me as I walked along Hogwarts' corridors. The wolf would always be part of our lives.

For a moment, I understood my mother's concern. We were mated, though. There was comfort in knowing my grandmother, wherever she was and I had been, approved of him. Surely she knew of this and gave whatever support she could from the other side. Grandmother was a healer and had said I was one, too.

The hallways are unheated and cold in February. I stopped at one of the empty window frames and looked out on the snow covered courtyard. Grandmother had been a student here, a Ravenclaw. Grandfather had been a Gryffindor. I wondered how students of those two houses had produced a Hufflepuff, one that was so easily swayed by my mother? I understood why Severus wrote to my mother; he cannot surprise me very much. Mom is also a Slytherin. She would do whatever it took to meet her own ends and desires.

Staring out at the frozen ground, I wondered what house I would have been sorted into, had we not left for the United States. I was a child of all four houses. Bear Lodge is the North at Lake Placid. Strength is valued in that lodge, along with courage and the protective instinct. The Wolf Clan draws members from all four lodges, though. We are people of cunning and secret, knowledge of the woods. We are the people who walk between worlds.

Under my robes, I wore a small wolf head, carved from bone. Each of us received one when we joined the clan. It represented the Spirit of the Wolf, who guided each of us on the moonlight path. Remus had fingered it delicately when I first showed it to him.

I left the window and continued to my lab, touching the smooth black cord that held the charm. Brother Wolf, I thought. It was the emblem of the family that had adopted me in.

The door to my lab was open a crack. I frowned as I walked toward it, trying to remember if I had closed the door properly. Hermione might have gone in to do some work, but it would be unusual for her to during the weekend. I drew my wand and stood to one side to push the door open. There was no sound from within, so I slipped around the edge of the doorframe.

Not a piece of furniture remained in place. Parchments, torn books and scattered notes littered the floor. Samples had been smashed and framed taken from the walls. The lab had been completely ransacked.

Every turn I saw destruction. Only the computer seemed to be unharmed; I had disconnected the laptop and stored it before leaving. I hoped the vandals hadn't recognized it and thrown a hex to wipe the hard drive.

It was freezing inside and layer of snow lined the floor under the open window. A gust brushed past the casement and stirred some pages on the floor like a miniatures dust devil.

I ran to my private stores, where I kept the active herbs I used on a regular basis, especially the Wolfsbane. It was a complete mess, with herbs scattered through shards of glass.

This was a researcher's worst nightmare. Someone had attempted to destroy my lab and my work. I left the room, closing the door with a password and ran through the halls to Remus' classroom.

The students were busy copying notes while Remus lectured when I open the door. Remus stopped lecturing and the students turned toward me.

"I have a problem," I said, my voice sounding crisp in my ears. Remus nodded and turned to the class.

"Crandle," he said to a prefect, "you have the class. Dr. Shaw, my office?"

Spinning on the ball of my foot, I raced up the small staircase that led to Remus' office. He was a foot behind me, closing and sealing the door with one motion. He rested his hands on my upper arms.

"Remus," I gasped and sank against him. "Oh, my gods, Remus." I caught my breath and straightened up. "Someone broke into my lab. It's decimated. The herbs have been corrupted. It's a mess. It's, just, oh, Remus!"

I started to cry. Somehow I had been personally violated with the wreckage of my lab. Remus pulled his handkerchief from his robes and wiped my eyes. I forced myself to calm. There were lines at the corners of his eyes and a hard set to his jaw. He steered me into the chair behind his desk and called Albus through the fireplace.

The headmaster listened while I described to him what I had found and said he would meet us at the door to my lab. Remus assigned the class homework before dismissing them early. While he finished with his students, I took a minute in the loo to wash my face and compose myself.

Dumbledore and Severus were waiting at the door when we arrived. Severus stood with his wand drawn, a deadly frown on face. Dumbledore stroked his bread with no trace of his usual amusement.

"Dr. Shaw," he greeted. "You are unharmed?"

"Yes, sir," I told him, "but I don't know how much of my work suffered." I put my hand on the door and whispered "Clara." The door opened of its own, reveling the overturned lab room. Remus bristled at the sight while Dumbledore proceeded into the room. Severus followed, his wand making sweeps of the mess. Remus brushed past me and waved his wand to right the table and close the window.

I stood in the doorframe while the men surveyed the lab. It no longer felt like my space; the lab had become foreign ground.

"Whoever did this was smart enough not to use magick," Severus said at last. "There is no signature to recognize."

I took that in and nodded. We wouldn't know who had done this the easy way, then.

"Your computer?" Dumbledore asked. "Is it workable?"

"I don't know," I told him. While they watched, I crossed to its storage place and pulled it out. Opening the top, I powered it up, noting the charging center was still working. After a minute the start-up chimed. Remus and Albus each peered over a shoulder while I ran the diagnostic program.

Relief forced another lump in my throat. "It works. It's fine. All my notes and research are still here."

"Then this was done by someone wizard-born and not muggle-born," Severus said from behind me.

"How do you figure?" Remus asked him, half turning to see his old classmate.

Severus snorted. "A muggle-born would be familiar with a laptop computer and know to destroy that also. A wizard-born wouldn't comprehend its usefulness."

I thought about that. "I've been in D.C. too long," I said. "That makes sense."

"Caitlin, do you know what they might have been searching for?" Dumbledore said. "I'm not entirely convinced this is strictly vandalism."

"I don't know," I said. "But my stores have been destroyed. Could they have been stealing something and tried to cover it up?"

"It's possible," he said. Dumbledore glanced at broken moon clock I kept in the lab. "When do you begin the Gubbio potion again?"

"Today," I told him. "I need Poppy to take some more blood for me. Those samples are gone." With worry, I shot a glare at the clock, also. "I'll need to go to Hogsmead for more apothecary supplies."

Severus stepped toward me. His face was neutral, which often meant he was concerned. "Use my lab and stores. There isn't time to order anything the apothecary might be lacking."

An invisible weight released itself from my chest. "Thank you, Severus," I said. With a few more clicks, I powered down the computer and packed it in the carrying case.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, rubbing his hands absently. "How much do you want the house elves to repair and how much would you rather oversee?"

Hermione and Ron took that moment to tumble into the lab. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth in shock while Ron's eyes narrowed as he scanned the room.

"Dr. Shaw," she squeaked. "What happened here?"

I laid my hand on her arm, drawing myself into a strong point for my assistant. Hermione had devoted as much of herself to that lab as I had. "We've been vandalized." To Dumbledore, I said, "Have the elves come after classes to repair the table and window. Hermione, will you start cleaning and sorting? Find all the papers and notes and put them together, we can sort them later. Ron, will you help her?"

Ron nodded, his mouth set in a firm line. His eyes flicker over Severus, who glared had him. "Of course, doctor."

"Good," I said. I hefted my computer. "I'll be working in Professor Snape's lab for a few days. Look for me there when you're done or if you need me before hand." I licked my lips. "Hermione," I said, making a decision. "The password is Clara. Make sure the door is sealed when you leave. Look for any clue about who might have done this, but tell no one what happened here. Including Harry. Understand?"

Hermione glanced at Ron and nodded solemnly. "Yes, doctor," she said.

Dumbledore offered the students a reassuring smile. "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," he said kindly, "it is very important this be kept quiet."

The students responded with more head bobbing and a chorused, "Yes, professor." As we were leaving, I saw Hermione pull out her wand and beginning repairing broken bottles. Dumbledore asked if I needed anything further and I asked him to send Poppy to the dungeons to take some of my blood for the potion. He went toward the hospital wing and I found myself walking between my mate and my ex-husband. Neither man said a word, but walked in formal lock-step, each staring straight ahead or looking around whatever corner we passed, with their wands visible. Together, they made me feel safe.

Severus showed me into his private lab, but Remus paused at the door, waiting with his hands in his pockets. With a flick of his wand, he opened the cabinets to his stores. Another flick, and he lit the cold fireplace.

"I will be in classes for the rest of the day," Severus told me. "You may interrupt me at any point if you have need of anything else."

Setting the computer down on the worktable, I offered him a quick hug. Even when we were married, Severus had never invited me into his lab. A few hours earlier and I was ready to cause him harm for writing to my mother without my permission; now he had offered me his lab without hesitation. Severus frowned, but squeezed me in return before sweeping past Remus. The men simply looked at one another, the first time I had known them to actually interact without malice.

"Will you be alright here?" Remus asked, finally entering the lab and slipping his arms around my waist. I leaned back against him.

"As long as I don't break anything," I joked darkly. Severus' lab was immaculate and filled with very delicate looking equipment. "I might be running back to the States sooner if I do."

"I've always wanted to visit the Colonies," Remus purred in my ear. "And now I have the perfect tour guide." He leaned over my shoulder to kiss me. The taste of his mouth on my lips spread warmth through my body and I turned to better drink him in.

A woman's fake cough demanded our attention. Poppy stood in the doorway, shaking her head. She carried her healer's kit.

"If you are quite finished," she scolded. Poppy set the kit on the table, turning her back to us just long enough to steal another kiss, and opened it to reveal the needle and vials to draw blood. "Really. Snogging like Seventh Years behind the greenhouses. And in Professor Snape's lab, at that."

I grinned sheepishly. "Oh, we should be doing this behind the greenhouses? I was never a student here, Poppy. Now I know where we need to go."

The healer huffed but her eyes twinkled. She proceeded to assemble the needle. I hopped on the table and rolled up the left sleeve of my blouse.

"Okay, lovey," I said to Remus. "You can watch or you can go back to class. Not many people are good when blood is drawn."

"And fewer wizards," Poppy grumbled, taking out a swab and a small bottle of alcohol.

Remus laced his fingers through mine. "You do this every month?" he asked. I nodded. "Then I'll stay here. You're doing this for me; the least I can do is be with you."

Poppy held up the needle. Remus paled and gripped my hand a little tighter than before. I nodded to Poppy and looked away from her. The expression of discomfort on Remus' face was comical enough that I started to giggle and was quickly scolded again by Poppy.


	6. Mother

_Disclaimer: I do not know J.K. Rawling, I have no ownership of any of her characters, storylines or ideas. I admire her world from afar and find myself walking through the dreamscapes of Harry Potter's adventures. No copyright infringement is intended._

I spent the week in Severus' lab, sparing only a handful of hours a day in my own lab to rectify the damage done. Hermione ran a few errands for me, but for the most part I left her alone to deal with the vandalism. Severus had everything I needed to make the Gubbio potion. When the moon approached, we were ready. Remus and I spent the night of the full moon on the roof of the north tower, watching the silvery orb glide across the sky.

There were no more letters from my mother. Remus asked if he could write to her; I suspect he was seeking to explain our choices and ask for her blessing. I allowed him and made a point not to ask what he had written, even though I was dying of curiosity.

Hermione righted most of the lab, leaving the rifled notes and parchments for me to sort through. Ron helped her during a few days, but took it as his job to distract Harry. They had not told him, as requested. Harry is a good kid but Remus agreed, he was likely to attempt to "solve" the attack on the lab. Instead, we wanted whoever vandalized the lab to make a move on their own. I still didn't know why my lab had been searched or what was sought. When Hermione had finished, I taught her to light sweetgrass and sage to smudge the lab and purify the space of any lingering negative energy from the damage. Only after the holy smoke had seeped into every crack could I feel comfortable again there.

February slipped past and March arrived bright and crisp. The air told of the changing seasons and I watched as the ice and snow began to melt. It had been since I was a student at Lake Placid that I had spent an entire season snow covered; cabin fever was beginning to pester me. Remus and I went to Hogsmead a few times for supplies and dinner at the Three Broomsticks.

In early April an owl arrived with the confirmation from the British Conference of Potions and Alchemy. I would present on the Gubbio Potion, assisted by Remus. Severus was attending as participant; he could hardly not attend since he was potions master at Hogwarts.

By mid-April, Remus and Hermione were bringing dinner to my lab. Hermione had even gotten into the school kitchens and explained to the elves how to make pizza for me. I spent my days between research and creating my presentation. Hermione had patiently explained to me why I couldn't do a Power Point presentation, so I set her the task of creating slides for the candle-powered projector I was going to use.

Remus had grown healthier and stronger than anyone had known him to be. He hadn't transformed since November. The energy his body would have put into transforming now went toward healing years of damage caused by and during those transformations into the wolf. The grey remained in his hair, but the wrinkles on his young face were gradually disappearing.

Then there is my mother. As usual, the moment my life hit its craziest – research, creating the presentation and the recovery of my mate, all while trying to figure out who tossed my lab – the Lady Adele Malfoy Shaw decided to visit.

(Oh, I forgot to tell you my mom is a Malfoy? There's a reason for that: I certainly didn't want to admit that Draco Malfoy is my third cousin. There's also the fact his dad, my second cousin, is in Azkaban where he belongs. I have no association with her family.)

Mom came for a week, following the full moon. I had to suspend my work during most of her visit, which meant the week after that would be totally dedicated to preparing for the conference. After she left, I lit candles in thanks that the torment had lasted only one week.

It began on a Sunday evening. Without owling ahead, Mom Apparated from Heathrow Airport to the front gates of Hogwarts. Mr. Filch was sent to investigate the visitor and showed her to the castle. Far too gleefully, I might add.

I spent that Sunday afternoon flying with Remus, Hermione and the boys after everyone significant in my life decided I needed to take a break from my lab. The kids and Remus had each shown up at the door to the lab holding a broom, Remus holding two and grinning.

"This is for you," he said slyly. "I noticed you seemed to have left yours in the Americas."

He pushed a new Comet 350 into my hands and pecked my cheek. Of course Ron and Harry snickered; Hermione soundly 'thwacked' them both. I turned the broom over in my hands and grinned. It was honey-colored and had a beautiful handle and brush.

"A besom," I said in awe. I hovered it and sat on the long handle. It balanced perfectly. I hopped back off. "Remus, it's wonderful. I haven't had a besom in years."

"So, doctor," Harry chimed in, "are you coming to try it out?"

"The conference –" I started to protest. Remus took one arm and Hermione, the other. Together they pulled me through the door and gave me a gentle shove down the hall.

"Is still three weeks away," Hermione said. "Now it's time for you to go flying with us."

So out to the Quidditch pitch we went. We started by tossing the quaffle but soon ended up playing a game of chase. Harry, with the fastest broom, was no match for any of us. Remus and I drifted off a bit to hover over the pitch, watching the students play.

Remus reached across the open space to take my hand. I gripped his hand in return. The three students darted back and fro; I glanced sideways at my mate and wondered what it would be like to watch our children glide above the pitch. I wondered if he was thinking the same.

We followed the students back to the castle as the sun began to dip behind the highland mountains. They left toward their dorm; Remus and I climbed the stairs leading to Ravenclaw tower and my rooms.

We rounded a corner and Remus slipped his arm around my waist and knocked me against the stone wall. "Wha –" I started to protest but found myself wrapped in Remus' arms. He smiled and kissed me. His mouth was insistent; I surrendered happily to his desire.

"Caitlin Andrea Shaw!" a sharp voice screeched from nearby. I jumped, bumping my forehead into Remus'. We turned, both rubbing our heads, to see Filch behind us, carrying Mom's travel bag. My mother stood with her hands on her hips, glaring fiercely at us. She drew her wand and pointed it toward Remus.

"Mom!" I yelled in return, pulling out my own wand. Unlike some children, I had no problem raising my wand to her in return. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Back away from my daughter," she ordered. The tip of her wand began to glow.

"Lady Shaw," Remus said. He sounded calm and extended both hands, palms forward. "Madam, if you please –"

"It pleases me that you have nothing more with my only child," Mom said, her voice deadly. "Caitlin Andrea, lower you wand."

"No way, dude," I replied. "Not until you take yours from my mate."

"Your mate?" Mom snorted. "Animals mate. Young women make respectable marriages."

"Stop being a snarky Slytherin and lower your wand, _Mother_," I said slowly.

We glared at each other, neither moving. Finally, Mom slid her wand into her traveling robe. "Foolish girl," she said.

I nodded and slid my wand away. "As always, Mom."

"Heh," Filch interrupted. "Where should I put these bags, ma'am?"

I looked at Remus, who looked as confused as I felt. Mom seamlessly continued up the stairs. "I'm sure my daughter's rooms will be fine, Mr. Filch."

I groaned. Filch started immediately, moving quickly. This was getting worse. I followed after them, Remus taking my hand. Through clenched teeth, I muttered, "I can't believe this."

We came to Hekate and her Familiar. I shouldered Filch aside to move the tapestry and set my hand on the door. I whispered the password softly; only Remus knew it and I wasn't in the mood to share.

"Put her bags in my room," I told Filch. "Mom, you can sleep there."

"I wouldn't want to put you out of your bed," Mom said sweetly. I snorted, brushing past her and Filch to grab my nightgown and a change of clothes. As an afterthought, I ducked in the bathroom to snatch my toothbrush.

"That's fine, Mom," I said with equal sweetness. "I sleep with Remus, anyway."

Mom choked as she swirled around, her face red. Remus had already opened the door between our rooms.

"Dinner's in an hour," I said, following him through. "We'll fetch you then."

Remus closed the door and with a word spelled it locked.

"And here I thought the relationship with my parents was difficult," he said. Remus rubbed my shoulders. I sagged against him.

"Love," I said, my eyelids dropping. "You don't know the half of it."

Mom was dressed formally for dinner when I opened the door between the rooms an hour later. Remus politely extended his arm to escort her to the Great Hall. She sniffed disdainfully and refused his offer. Rather than walk formally beside her, I instead took the proffered arm and we preceded her into the Great Hall.

Dumbledore welcomed her warmly, but as a former student, I noted. His actions, though perfectly polite and kind, made it clear he considered me to be the Lady Shaw and she, the daughter of the Honorable Laurence Malfoy. It did not matter to me, but it mattered to Mom. He seated her between Professor McGonagall and me. I would have preferred he had seated her as a guest of honor, if only so I didn't have to endure a dinner of constant correction and sniping.

When Mom saw Severus, the game got even better. She left her seat to rush over to him, embrace Severus and fondly call him "son-in-law." Severus rolled his eyes and pried himself loose from her grip.

"Serves him right for writing to her," I mumbled, causing Remus to politely cough. "Maybe we can pawn her off on him?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Seems fair to me."

Mom continued to talk animatedly to Severus, who was not replying in kind, and managed to reseat herself on his left. I watched in amazement at her gall. She was going to make it clear to everyone whom she favored.

The tables filled themselves with food and dinner began. Quite a few students were paying attention to the woman sitting next to the potions master; those who had seen us walk in together were sharing their assumptions with their classmates. Hermione leaning back on her bench to catch my eye and mouthed "Your mum?' I nodded and she went red, quickly leaning back to Ron's shoulder.

Half way through dinner, Remus leaned over casually to say, "There is a closet that makes people vanish to places unknown if you lock them in it."

"There is?" I asked brightly. It sounded like a plan to me.

Minerva coughed and frowned, indicating she had overheard us. She lightly tapped my hand. "Professor Dumbledore would like you to bring Madam Shaw by his office after dinner."

"Will he keep her?" I asked quickly. Minerva scolded me with a look. "Happily, will I bring her to Headmaster," I said a little more demurely.

"Good," she said and shot Remus a warning glare for measure, before standing. "Please excuse me, I need to have another chat my Gryffindors."

The Gryfs in question noticed their head leaving her seat and looked a little worried. Remus chuckled beside me. They included Hermione, Harry and Ron, and quite a few people related to Ron.

"And for once, it's not the Marauders," he said softly.

Dinner concluded and the teachers started to drift from the head table. Dumbledore nodded to us before leaving. Remus poured a second cup of coffee for me. "I thought we could wait a minute," he said. I followed his glance to the end of the table where Mom sat with Severus. He looked three shades of uncomfortable and she had her hand on his arm, preventing an escape.

I mixed sugar and cream into my cup and smirked. "And it is quite a show," I said, settling back. Remus slipped his arm around the edge of my chair.

Severus was attempting to excuse himself. His normally pale and neutral face was streaked with red and the lines around his eyes were tight. He managed one glance toward us and I swear it was pleading. He tapped the table lightly with his wand.

At our end, words formed briefly on the table cloth that read, "Call her off!"

"What do you think?" I asked Remus, reading the message. "Should we mount a rescue mission?"

Remus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, he did ask nicely. For Severus."

I stretched and brushed my hand along his arm. "Well, Dumbledore does want to see her." I stood up and finished the remains of my coffee. Remus was right behind me as I sauntered over to my mother and my ex. Relief flooded Severus' face. It was almost endearing to see.

"Madam Shaw," Severus said blandly as we approached. "It has been a delightful dinner, but it seems Caitlin would like a word with you."

I smiled sweetly at him, inclining my head. "Severus, if I may tear my mom away from you?"

Mom turned and sniffed at me over her shoulder. "Really? After the welcome I have receive thus far?"

"Actually, madam," Remus said from a step behind me. "Professor Dumbledore has asked us to escort you to his office."

Mom rose gracefully and placed her napkin neatly beside her plate. "Albus," she said warmly. "Of course. I would be delighted."

Remus again offered his arm to my mother. This time she took it and I moved to follow them off the high table dais. Severus caught my hand and pulled me close. "Coffee, your lab, in 10 minutes," he said in my ear.

I nodded and bit my lip. "Strong coffee," I replied and then hurried after Remus and Mom.

I caught up with them, falling in step just behind Mom. We walked in silence to the phoenix statue that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. We stepped on the moving staircase and rode upward.

Professor Dumbledore met up at the entrance to his office, smiling warmly. Mom let go of Remus and happily took Dumbledore's hands.

"Albus, dear, it's been ages," Mom said. I rolled my eyes; this was lady politician that I had grown up with.

"Adele," Dumbledore said. "It has been 25 years." He gently steered her toward the chair beside the fireplace. He waved his wand and a tea pot and china for two appeared. "Adele, please, have a seat. We have much to discuss."

Remus glanced at me from the corner of his eye. I winked back.

"I think," Dumbledore said amicably, "that Adele and I would prefer a private conversation."

"Of course," I said, purposely mimicking Mom's false tone. "Shall we return for Mom later?"

"I think not," Dumbledore said, pouring tea. "I will see to her. Shoo, now, children."

We did. Remus and I darted back through the halls to my lab. Remus seemed surprised to see Severus waiting for us, but relaxed when I took the coffee mug offered wordlessly by the potions master.

"She is a Slytherin," Severus said nastily as I gratefully drank from the mug. "And she has no love for you, Lupin."

"The feeling is rapidly becoming mutual," Remus said, fixing his own mug. Severus had brewed coffee from my muggle coffee machine, setting out cream and sugar. He leaned against the work table. Severus' posture was nonchalant, but his face was creased in worry.

"Madam Shaw is plotting something," Severus said. "Caitlin, you have managed to displease your mother."

I hopped on the stool beside the counter. "So what else is new?" I asked cynically. "I've been doing that my whole life. Any idea what she's up to?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. His expression was almost amused. "Other than persuading me to take you back? No, not yet. However," the amused faded rapidly, "I intend to find out."

"You are the spy master," Remus said, taking the chair Hermione normally occupied.

Severus narrowed his eyes at my mate and the edges of his mouth curled upward. "I am," he said. "While you – "

"Don't do it," I said, my voice suddenly more tired than I expected. I stifled a yawn. "Not tonight, boys."

Severus and Remus exchanged and glances, then both turned to me. I ignored them and drank my coffee.

We sat together for a while, exchanging possible motives for Mom's visit and planning how to handle her during the week. I didn't like leaving so much of my preparation to Hermione, but I drew up a list for her to work on while I was out of the lab. Severus offered to spend time with Mom, hoping she would open up to him. Remus planned to take an evening showing Mom around the castle so I could spend the time in my lab. The majority of the week, though, would fall to me.

"I wonder what Albus wanted with Mom," I said absently. My head rested in my arms on the table. Remus stroked my hair. Severus looked on, shaking his head slightly. "What?" I mumbled, eying him.

"I suspect Dumbledore wants to share certain views with Madam Shaw," Severus said dryly. "He is still displeased with the matrimounious charm we were subjected to as children."

"Good," I muttered sleepily. "'Bout time someone yelled at her."

Severus nodded and then shifted his look from me to Remus. "Lupin," he said blandly, "I think it's time you took your mate back to your rooms. It seems she is considering this worktable as place to sleep."

"Nuh-uh," I mumbled from the nest of my arms. "Not sleepy yet."

Remus chuckled. "I suspect you're correct, Severus." He stood up and gently lifted me in his arms. I started to protest, but he lightly kissed me. Severus followed us from the lab, closing and sealing the door with a word.


	7. Nosey Mom

_Disclaimer: I do not know J.K. Rawling, I have no ownership of any of her characters, storylines or ideas. I admire her world from afar and find myself walking through the dreamscapes of Harry Potter's adventures. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: There is a script for this story and more will be on it's way, but this is what I have for now. Updates soonish (well, as soon as the next NCIS – Abby/Gibbs fic works its way past my fingertips)._

Remus met Mom and me at breakfast the next morning. Whatever Dumbledore had said to Mom seemed to have chastised her quite a bit; she was uncharacteristically quiet. From breakfast we went to my lab, where I had to promise her Severus would take her to the Slytherin Common Room at some point. I attempted to explain my current work to her, stressing the prominent place I had on the presentation agenda and how revolutionary my approach to lycanthropy treatment was considered. She listened patiently and then asked why I was wasting my time on this "useless" research. According to Mom, I could be back in D.C. developing treatments for "important" diseases or respectably married to Severus and expecting our first child.

I rolled my eyes and asked how long Mom planned on staying. It seemed we would have the pleasure of her company for a week, although she planned to visit her cousin Narcissa on Wednesday.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" I choked on my coffee and grabbed a napkin. Mom narrowed her eyes at me. "Her husband is a Death Eater, she is too for all we can tell! You have got to be kidding me."

"Narcissa is a dear friend," Mom said firmly. "This business of Lucius having been taken to Azkaban will be cleared up. Besides, I can hardly visit home and not go to see my family. That reminds me, have you spent much time with cousin Draco?"

"Other than to dock points from him for attempting to harass me in the halls, no," I told her and went to refill my coffee. Mom was drinking tea, as usual, since my coffee habit was "too American." I smiled to myself, remembering the day it had begun: Callie and her friend Catherine had dragged me to the coffee shop in Lake Placid as a quiet place to study. Rick and I had spent most of that afternoon on the coffee house couch discussing things other than arithmancy.

"I'm disappointed," Mom said. "I had hoped you would make an effort. He is family, dear, and could use a friend at this difficult time."

"Your family, Mom," I corrected. "Not mine."

"He is your blood, Caitlin Andrea, whether you find it convenient or not," she scolded. "It is blood that matters."

"Whatever," I said dismissingly. "I hope you have a good time. Don't mention me to her."

Mom sighed dramatically at my worktable. I left her with her tea and checked on my equipment where I had another experiment in process. Hermione slipped in the lab without the boys. She nodded to my mother with a smile, set her books on the counter opposite the door and wrapped on a lab robe.

"Hey, chicky," I said with a smile. "Can I introduce you to my mom?" Hermione nodded; it was clear she was going to gage her actions based on mine. She walked with me the few steps to the worktable. Mom had conjured a magazine from somewhere and seemed intent on reading.

"Hermione, this is my mother, Lady Adele Malfoy Shaw, the widow of Lord Jerome Shaw, my father," I said formally. Hermione actually curtsied slightly. "Madam Shaw, this is my lab assistant, sixth year student Hermione Granger."

Mom tilted her head slightly and appraised Hermione with serpent-like eyes. "It is a pleasure, child," she said at last. "To which house do you belong?"

I didn't miss the "child" addition and rolled my eyes again. Asking which house couldn't have been more obvious, either.

Hermione was at her full height; she was a tall young woman and quiet capable of looking imposing without those two trees of friends that normally followed her around. "I am a Gryffindor, madam," she said simply.

Mom sniffed and lightly patted Hermione's cheek. "Well, we all can't be Slytherins," she said gently.

"Mother!" I snapped. "That's uncalled for."

"It's alright, Dr. Shaw," Hermione said with a sweet smile. "Very few of us would want to be Slytherins, any way."

Oh, my heart swelled with pride. Hermione continued to smile in Mom's shocked face and happily set about her work in the lab. Mom watched as Hermione moved gracefully, checking stocks, pulling out supplies, skimming notes and readying a cauldron for potion making.

Hermione had the idea that if Gubbio offered the lycanthrope's body an alternative to transforming, perhaps a variation could set the body's immune system on the defensive against the magickal virus. I gave her free reign to work with that idea while I prepared for the conference.

Mom proof read my presentation notes for me while I continued to work on the slides. It was slow going for me with the slides; I had to print them as transparencies, cut then out and paste them into the frames. My fingers cramped from using the scissors on the film.

"Caitlin, use your wand to do that," Mom said from the pile of papers in front of her after my third "owie" as I worked.

"Mom," I groaned. "You know I can't. My wand work is limited."

"That's because you refuse to practice," she continued as if I hadn't told her that before. "You take the easy, muggle way out."

"Right," I said through clenched teeth, cutting some more slides. "That's all I did during those years at the University at Buffalo; took the muggle way out because getting a doctorate is so easy."

"That is simply an excuse," Mom retorted. "You're a Pure-blood witch of a noble family. You are capable of so much better."

"Oh, like you did?" I snapped, clipping away at the plastic film.

"My husband was a nobleman from a landed family," Mom said with distain. "As was your husband." She looked up from the papers. "Really, dear, I'm sure Severus would take you back if you approached him properly. I can help you, if you like."

Hermione coughed rather loudly from her cauldron.

"Mom," I said sternly, "my assistant is here. Is there a need for this discussion right now?"

"Of course not," Mom said. "We can discuss it after dinner."

I finished with cutting the slides and left my work station to walk to Mom's place at the work table. I leaned down to her ear. "No, Mom. We won't. I have a mate, I love him and that's final. You are going to have to be satisfied with cursing me once." I kissed her cheek and returned to gluing together the slides.

Wednesday did not arrive soon enough. Severus had Mom for tea on Monday and Tuesday, while Remus had taken her on a thorough tour of the castle Tuesday evening so I could get some work done for the presentation. Severus was pensive at dinner and Remus had fumed, pacing his sitting room after spending time with Mom. Neither were closer to understand why she had come, other than to attempt to mend the situation between Severus and I.

At breakfast, Mom announced she would be gone until after dinner. Mr. Filch had arranged for a carriage to take her to the gates in order for her to Apparate to Mrs. Malfoy's residence. The expressions of relief on Remus' and Severus' faces behind her back while she explained this to me made it difficult for me to get a straight face as she told me this.

I saw her to the main doors and into her carriage. As it pulled away, I skipped through the spring morning and back up the castle steps, directly into my lab. There was a whole, uninterrupted day of work ahead of me and I planned to make the most of it. I missed lunch that afternoon; Hermione had the elves send me a sandwich and soup.

Remus collected me for dinner. He would be sitting in study hall afterward, giving me more time to finish up my presentation and begin timing it. Hermione and the boys were coming to the lab to be the first people to hear my presentation and offer critique as I fine tuned it.

The kids nearly ran when they saw Severus enter the lab. He shot them a very dark glance before taking a seat. Harry and Ron both glared at him; Hermione began to twirl her hair. Severus said nothing and displayed a very professor-like air, waiting for me to begin.


End file.
